Power Play
'Power Play '''is the 17th episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 69th total. Plot Summary While Colossus is about to kill Max, Laurie is revealed to have gained the powers of super strength and flight as a result of the liquid she was exposed to. She easily defeats Colossus and the two get out the factory safely. They decide to stop the investigation for now and go home. Meanwhile, Nariko takes Angela to a special innovative operation room at the top of a medical developement building, where she will be operating on her. Nariko reveals she captured the president and chained him to a chair with a laser gun pointed to his head, that will be activated in case she dies during the operation. Charles, Matthew and Marilyn are heading towards the building in order to save Angela, using some ''Woodstock Initiative's aircrafts. Meanwhile at the FBI headquarters, David encourages the depressed Gale to take action and join the fight, and the two take over an FBI helicopter in order to target Nariko. During the operation, both Marilyn and Gale manage to break into the operation room despite the heavy defences, while Charles and Matthew fight Kitar from the air. The president asks Angela to kill Nariko, willing to sacrifice his life, but she is not able to do it. Gale decides to do it instead and is about to shoot Nariko, when Brickman interferes and freezes her. Angela is forced to continue the operation, but claims that Nariko cannot possibly survive after the removal of the chip. Once she removes it, Nariko seems to be dying of brain hemorrhage. Angela quickly sews her, until she suddenly wake up and rapidly recover. Overwhelmed by her regained powers, Nariko activates the laser gun, killing the president despite her deal with Angela. She goes on to attack Matthew, Marilyn and Angela, when suddenly Laurie and Max arrive in the scene. Laurie then faces head to head with Nariko in a fierce fight, while Charles's aircrafts are destroyed by Kitar and Brickman and his fate is unknown. Max takes everyone out of the building as the fight escalates, until Laurie gets the upper hand and the Murlonians are forced to retreat. Back at Matthew's apartment, the three parents tell Max and Laurie the truth about their participation in the Woodstock Initiatives Expedition to Murlonia and how their children became the new generation of warriors as a result. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Adam appears at the door, returning from his time travel. Major Events *Laurie defeats Colossus and is revealed to have the powers of flight and super strength *Angela manages to remove the chip in Nariko's brain *Nariko breaks her deal with Angela and kills the president *Laurie confronts Nariko and overpower her, until she retreats back to Murlonia *Matthew, Marilyn and Angela reveal the truth about the Woodstock Exedition and Murlonia to Max and Laurie *Adam and the rest of the warriors return home Character Debuts Trivia * External Links Category:Episodes